This invention relates generally to skirts for a trucks or moving vans. More particularly, it relates to a durable and flexible skirt for a truck or moving van that can deform to absorb impact and be easily returned to its original shape. The skirt is floatably mounted to the truck or van body to allow for thermal expansion and contraction of the skirt.
Rental industry trucks or moving vans generally have enclosed bodies positioned behind a cab and are typically used by do-it-yourself renters or transporters. Generally, these trucks include a truck body skirt that extends downward from each side of the truck body to cover the region below the truck body. The truck body skirt reduces turbulent air flow around the truck body, thereby reducing aerodynamic drag and improving fuel efficiency, and also improves the appearance of the truck. Previously, these skirts have comprised laminated panels made of wood-based material, such as laminates of wood or fiberglass reinforced plywood (FRP), covered with an outer gel coat to protect the skirt from the elements. Wood-based skirts used in the past have experienced problems related to impact damage and moisture absorption. While the outer gel-coated surfaces of these panels are reasonably durable, damage and de-lamination of the layered wood interior has been a cause of significant repair expense. Aluminum skirts have also been used, but aluminum skirts are expensive to fabricate and are difficult to repair, such as when the skirt is damaged by an impact, because the aluminum skirt deforms on impact and cannot readily be reformed to its original shape.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved truck body skirt for covering the region below the side of a truck or moving van. It is a general object of the present invention to provide such a skirt.
A more particular object of the present invention is to provide a truck body skirt that is relatively inexpensive to fabricate and is durable and easy to repair.
Another object of the invention is to provide a skirt that is deformable to absorb impact and that can be easily reformed to its original shape.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a system for mounting such a skirt to a truck or moving van.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.